


The Blue Throne

by Vagallar



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagallar/pseuds/Vagallar
Summary: After the great fall of society, the modern empire, more than half of the population was destroyed.A survivor with hopes of restarting civilization found humanity's biggest hidden secret, and most priced possession.He managed to create a fair world amongst the chaos and fear, but even with the greatest power, history repeats itself endlessly. And it did for him, making him leave that legacy behind with his family.The future of humanity was now in hands of the most dysfunctional, scandalous and chaotic family.Celestials save the King.





	1. Chapter 1

Rough quarantine, right? 

This is a small fragment of how I came about writing a whole entire story during our generations toughest year.

I had an idea for an original story since late 2019, but as much as I tried my best to develop it didn't seem to work out. I dispatched the idea in early 2020. Then, all of our lives where shaken up by a global pandemic. It meant, I had a lot of time in my hands; but most importantly, I had many wild thoughts racing through my mind. Thinking became like a routine for me. Thinking of a different world, a different way of living. 

With that, I couldn't help it anymore. I began to write. Timing seemed right, and the words kept flowing like a still, yet an abundant river. 

After long months of quarantine, I finished writing by the end of November 2020. I was surprised by how my mind could be so patient and strong to keep going for months without stopping for a day. Writing became more than an escape for me. It became life. It gave my mundane existence meaning. I couldn't be more grateful for whatever force came on me to take me through this journey. 

I'm not a professional writer, and I know I might not even be the best; but nothing in this world should be perfect. Art shouldn't be perfect. It should be messy, bold and meaningful. 

I created what you could call a different world. A world that could teach us something, if you conquer the art of silence, in order to listen closely. 

With that being said, I own the rights to this story and all the characters that come with it; but i'm incredibly happy to share it with you and your beautiful eyes. Yes, they're beautiful. 

Lastly, be kind. To you, to others, and to messy and imperfect art. 

From my soul to yours, 

I give you The Blue Throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “History repeats itself endlessly for those who are unwilling to learn from the past.”  
> ― Leon Brown

Mankind was once so intricate, vulnerable and even beautiful; but never perfect. They had the incredible minds and brains to discover electricity, build enormous machines and have a powerful voice that would make people follow, even to the ends of the world. They had adopted a life that was modest and practicable. Not very comfortable, but it was theirs; until there was more they wanted to obtain.  
Mankind was also selfish, arrogant, and in search of a greater power they couldn’t even understand and hold. They always seeked something greater than themselves. Something greater than their own god. That was the day their era ended.  
A new era began. The beginning of something new had always been so difficult for society, but if someone gave you a complete guide of how the world works, there wouldn’t be a single point to exploring what the planet has to offer. There wouldn’t be a point to having an intelligent brain. There wouldn’t be a reason to even exist.  
Ashes and memories from the past era and lifetime was all that was left to honor and understand where their roots flourished. There were not many things at their possession that could tell them what life used to be like back then, only a couple. All they could do is try and look further into the future, and hope that it would turn out better than before. Hoping that mankind would be kinder.  
After the great war of the 21st Century, almost everything was lost on their once beautiful, nurturing planet. Most living creatures, vegetation, and objects were gone. The first decades were extremely rough and discouraging. The remaining people were absolutely terrified of living in a world so wrecked, cruel and lonely. There was no light, or hope in any spiritual figure. For once in their life, they felt completely abandoned. The only thing accompanying them on those cold, senseless nights, was the moon and its outstanding light.  
Eventually, they found the strength to keep moving forward; designing a better world for themselves, and the generations to come. They were willing to relearn how to live once more; but still, a new chaos began to emerge from the depths of the new home they had created.  
For a living planet to be able to work somehow correctly, rules were needed. A right kind of leadership was absolutely required. It also meant that mankind was forced to be divided once more. Into new countries, with different views. Their new world was not perfect, but it somehow worked. It was good enough to make a living, and to walk around without that awful feeling in your throat and bones. Fear.  
After the second decade, there were many things found from the older centuries that were once forgotten. Palaces, technology, buildings, along many other things that were once created by mankind. The buildings in perfect conditions were still beautiful as ever. As if no war had taken place.  
The remaining people left in their respective areas took no time to make those possessions theirs. With new roofs over their heads, they began to create memories, and a new world to live in.  
The following years were less tense. Rules had been settled, forms of authority had been placed. Balance had been restored.  
The planet finally began to take shape as order was finally repaired. Still, life wasn’t perfect for all remaining people. Problems always followed humanity, since the very beginning of times. The truth is that everything needs a balance in life; good and bad, in order for the world to survive.


End file.
